Quando ti chiedi cos'è l'amore,
by Ruha-Raw
Summary: la confusione tra mente e anima   il dolore che senti per un'amore perduto  apparentemente   yaoi/ rating T per le parolacce/ boring   ok è kido*fudo no perche fudo sia il passivo, ma perchè la storia ruota quasi intermante intorno a yuuto


**Desclaimer-inazuma eleven no mi appartiene..**

**il giorno in cui i miei sogni ( preciso erotici con atsuya e aphrody ) si realizzino sarà di mia proprietà.. ma come la sfiga mi perseguita... continuerà ad essere di level 5.**

adesso gli avvertimenti-

yaoi *.*

t -troppe parolacce

fic emo al 100% e triste alche questo al 100%

quindi facendo i rispettivi calcoli matematici e fisici

c'è 101,99% di possibilità che sia noioso

io vi ho avvertito..

per coloro che vogliono rischiare chiedo solo una cosa.

Regalatemi qualche rewiew... mi ispira e rende meno noiosi le mie giornate...

si accettano:

-suggerimenti

-incoraggiamenti

-ecc..

so..

let's go!

* * *

><p><em>Tanta la carta su cui scrivere <em>

_Ma, della tinta di cui abbiamo bisogno, poca c'è ne.._

Avevo pensato.. Avevo creduto stupidamente che l'avresti fatto con me... Ovviamente mi sbagliavo.

Notti, giorni spessi ad _"amarci"_. Ma per favore!. Se questo era amore, avrei preferito il tuo odio, tanto.. non cambiava nulla...

_Dove sono le carezze che mi avevi promesso con tanta benevolenza?_

Io, ancora, ci avevo cascato. Ti avevo seguito, per poi ricevere cosa?. Un Cazzo. Ecco.. Il tuo.

Ma te rendi conto che stare insieme non vuol dire fare solo sesso?. Evidentemente, No...

_Dove sono le "parole dolci che mi "avresti voluto dire" quando fossimo arrivati a casa? _

Tsk. Scopami, scopami è una parola dolce?. Tu volevi, ma cosa volevi? Il mio culo?. E casa, casa sarebbe stata dovunque con te .

Ma no!.. tu volevi solo quello e io dovevo dissetarti.

Perché?. Già, perché?. Perché forse ero la tua bambola?...

Avrei dato di tutto e di più, ma non volevi ascoltarmi.

Tu, e la tua stupida voglia del cazzo!..

Volevi sentire sulla tua pelle nuove sensazioni.

Perché?

Per caso non sapevi che io li sentivo. Le sento solo al pronunciare le quattro lettere del tuo nome?

No.

Non te ne rendevi conto. Sei..eri soltanto uno stupido cieco.

Ti odio...

Che merda sto dicendo?

Ti amavo, TI AMO e ti amerò.

Ma volevo di più, più del sesso. Volevo te. Vedere dentro di te. Sentire come eri. Dentro.

Imparare cose nuove con te, da te.

Ma tu..sei solo un idiota.

Io volevo soltanto sentire il battito del tuo cuore e sentire dalle tue labbra che mi ami.

Invece, cosa ottenevo? Un cazzo. Il tuo.

Che cosa sono... che cosa ero per te?

Una cicca che dopo averla assaporata abbastanza la getti via?.Una sigaretta?

Non lo dubito.

Tu eri.. tu sei di più per me. Tu mi alimentavi soltanto se ti guardavo. Eri ogni battito del mio cuore, senza, non sarei sopravvissuto.

Forse, però..

Eri soltanto un profumo strano, ti ricordi di questo ma non sai come descrivere com'è e cosa provi.

O eri semplicemente ogni passo che davo: restavi sempre indietro e non eri mai con me.

Sempre, senza di te.

Un'altra volta: balle.

Tu eri.. tu sei una fragranza unica, dal odore pungente, ma che inebria ugualmente. Saprei descriverti di saperlo ancora.- così bene, che tutti coloro che avrebbero ascoltato sarebbero stati in grado di sentirti. Ma nessuno, a parte me , ha avuto la fortuna -.o sfortuna..- di sentirti, toccarti?

Ma in fondo anch'io sono colpevole per essermi affezionato a te, trasformandomi in un dipendente delle tue _"carezze"e _del tuo respiro e della tua voce.. Ogni volta che mi toccavi, prendevi il controllo totale del mio corpo .Ad ogni tuo commando, ubbidivo senza esitare, anche se ero cosciente di quello che facevo, non volevo sprecare il tempo che mi concedevi per "_amarmi"..._

A modo tuo.

_Eri un tutto nel nulla..._

Ma...

Avrei potuto chiedere di più. Essere più egoista, così come lo eri tu con me. Provare a dire di no senza correrti dietro per poi scusarmi. Provare a chiederti di baciarmi con il cuore.

Ma..

non saresti più stato tu..

E allora perché diammine parlo?

Se ero felice quando mi _"chiedevi"_ di farlo ed ero il primo a sdraiarmi sul letto. Ero il primo a venire dentro la tua bocca.

Ma tu..

Tu volevi essere il primo ,a modo tuo, essendo l'ultimo.

Quando non potevo più, tu arrivavi e mi scopavi, duro... forte. Ed io ,come un idiota, mi lasciavo alle tue mani.

A te.

_Dove sono i momenti trascorsi (veramente) insieme, o le passeggiate mano nella mano come fanno di solito i fidanzatini?_

Eh? Dove?.

Rispondi maledizione!.

Non c'erano.. e non ci saranno più.

Io volevo te e invece cosa ottenevo?. Un cazzo. Sì ma.. il tuo.

Nonostante tutto mi piaceva. Perché si vede, no?

Godevo quando mi penetravi senza badare a farmi del male.

Solo a te pensavi..

Aspetta però.. uno stratega come me era di sicuro essenziale per la squadra ma , a te non interessa quello che pensano loro , vero? *

Ma in fondo mi sentivo importante così con te, per te..

Invece, mi sentivo importante quando ti eccitavi al guardarmi e vedevo il tuo volto arrossito, Ti volevo abbracciare ma tu non mi lasciavi fare.

Mi sentivo importante quando il tuo seme scorreva dentro di me. Quando ti venivi dentro la mia bocca e lo assaporavo.

_Dicono che ogni seme è diverso, dipende della persona con cui stai..._

Mi piaceva..

Mi piacevi.

Ma, quella tua voglia di nuove emozioni.

Idiota...

Queste te le avrei potuto dare io, se tu avessi parlato.

Ogni tuo desiderio era come un ordine per me.

Avrei dato qualsiasi cosa .. compreso me. Sarei stato tuo schiavo.. ma se lo ero già, l'unico ed _ero_ felice .

Per colpa tua _"ero"_ e non lo sono più, non lo sarò mai più...

_Dove sono i tuoi occhi e i capricci del giorno?_

Solo restano le notti in bianco passate a concedermi a te, ad alimentare i nostri desideri più oscuri, lussuriosi.

Ma so che anche tu mi amavi. Quando ti vegliavo in sogno mi dicevi "Ti amo, _Amo le tue mani, la tua bocca, tutto di te" _e io mi sentivo scoppiare di gioia e ti baciavo ed è lì che iniziava il nostro gioco.

Sporco Gioco.

A modo tuo mi amavi...

torna da me amore mio, ti farò sentire tutte le emozioni che vorrai, senza quella roba. Sarei io la tua droga così come tu sei al mia.

Se mi avessi chiesto scusa per essertene andato. Se tu fossi tornato da me, tra le mie braccia, io..

io.. dannazione.

Ho bisogno di te..

amami Fudo, amami come facevi sempre.

La tua maniera di amare era strana. Mi piaceva. Davo e ricevevo più di quanto aspettassi .

Eri il mio circolo vizioso.

Tu.

Adesso ci andrei all'inferno per trovarti. Perché sei lì, vero?.

Sai, le persone come te non vanno in paradiso, meritano molto di più.

Se il mito di Orfeo fosse vero, io scenderei per te. Resterei lì, negli abissi, solo con te, per continuare a fare le cose che ci piacevano di più:

Sesso.

Perché l'amore si dimostrava fuori dal letto: quando a volte mi regalavi un sorriso o quando, nessuno ci guardava, mi sfioravi la mano, vero?

E adesso che sto pensando a te...ai nostri momenti insieme, ricordo quando ti drogavi.. penso che neanche mi dispiaceva, però, diventavi un po' troppo sensibile e volevi che io scopassi te .

Ancora...

le nuove emozioni le volevi sentire, ed ecco che ti aiutavo , ricordi?.

Nel centro commerciale, davanti allo specchio, nello spogliatoio , tutte quelle espressioni che avevi sul viso e che io non avevo notato mai, o sennò nel bagno della scuola, nella infermeria..

Te le ricordi?. Visto! te le avevo fatto sentire .

Ma tu!..

Tu volevi di più, e non ti accontentavi mai..

_E mi trovo qui: a piangerti, ad aspettarti. E cosa ricevo?_

Un cazzo. Però, non più il tuo...

[-(-)-]

Sento che cado.

Chiudo gli occhi e vedo te.

Mi chiami.

Hai una espressione spaventata sul viso, mai vista prima d'ora.

Tendo le mie braccia verso di te per toccarti, tanto lo so che non potrò.. mai più.

Ma ecco... le tue guance sono tiepide. Le accarezzo. Muovo pian piano le mie dita facendole scivolare per sfiorare le tue labbra. Sono umide e morbide.

Mi chiami ancora.

Scende una lacrima rigando il tuo viso. La tua goccia di pianto mi bagna la mano.

Sei così bello quando piangi..

_Non giocare con i miei sentimenti, Fudo. Non un'altra volta. Tu non piangeresti mai, nemmeno per me. O si?._

_Vuoi vedere piangere anche me?. Morire lentamente senza di te?_

_La tua assenza mi distrugge l'anima, mi uccide adagio, senza risparmiarmi il dolore: quel dolore che mi punge ogni volta che pronuncio il tuo nome._

_Fu-do. _

_Delizioso dolore._

Mi togli gli occhialini.

Sembra tutto vero.

E' strano.

Miei occhi bruciano e le lacrime iniziano a scendere per voler proprio.

Sono felice perche posso toccarti... ancora una volta.

Mi stringi forte.. e sento, riesco a sentire il tuo cuore battere; sento la tua voce.

Resterei così per sempre.

_Ma perché? Perché ora che non sei più con me?_

_Ti vuoi prendere gioco di me come hai sempre fatto?_

Sento un dolore al fianco e fa male. Un male cane. Lo tocco e sanguino. Perché sanguino?.

Tu mi spieghi ed io capisco a mala pena che mi hanno sparato.

_Rido._

_Ma se questo è un sogno, come fa a sembrare così reale?. _

_Sono ormai mesi che sei...che sei.._

_Morto._

_E io non mi abituo ancora alla tua assenza. Al posto deserto che hai lasciato nel letto; è freddo e vuoto come i giorni senza di te._

Mi guardi tristemente e mi abbracci ancora piangendo silenziosamente. Udibili solo i piccoli sospiri che abbandoni sul mio collo.

Il tuo respiro mi mancava.

_Non piangere amore mio. Non ne vale la pena. Tanto sii felice che andrò da te. Finalmente insieme e potremmo scopare quanto vogliamo._

E tu ridi.

Ridi perche non vuoi più piangere, ma non ci riesci.

Sento una fitta al cuore. Cominci a svanire. Ti stringo forte. Con te il dolore non ha importanza...

Non lasciarmi ancora.

Voglio sentire il tuo profumo ancora una volta...

_Niente è più reale e non sembra fantasia._

_Lascio che la mia mente voli via e mi perdo in un vortice vuoto e buio..._

* * *

><p><em>[-.<em>

il mio angolino xD  
>vabbe cmq mi resta solo chiarire que avevo<br>pubblicato questa storia anche in efp. fanfiction. it  
>e non ha avuto molto successo -.-''<br>due o tre rewiew...fa male  
>in questi mesi d'assenza ho essercitato molto<br>la mia maniera di scrivere... e bhe credo di aver migliorato  
>abbastanza rispetto a "ora sei mio. solo mio"<br>(schifezza totale) comunque tornero con altri dei miei lavori...  
>e se non avete capito la trama, il nodo si scioglierà nel secondo capitolo<br>se voi me lo chiederete-ovviamente-  
>nei fin dei conti l'importante è farsi sentire...<br>:D  
>.Blackover.<br>p.s per coloro che sanno lo spagnolo, molto presto lo tradurro..

-sayo-


End file.
